The invention relates to a corner connector for board shaped component parts, such as wooden panels, covered chipboards, and especially mortice section shapes extruded from plastics material for manufacture of boxes, drawers and the like.
Corner connectors for board shaped component parts with mortices for corner connection are known principally in two different specific constructions. One construction consists of a post shaped middle part which forms the corner. The middle part is of a height corresponding to the thickness of the board shaped component parts. Tenons are formed at an angle to one another at both sides on the middle part, these tenons being inserted in the mortices of the board shaped component parts. The corner connector consists of plastics material and the board shaped component parts likewise consist of plastics material, and are preferably manufactured by extrusion.
Another type of corner connectors, which can also be used for board shaped component parts with mortices, but are intended to be used for board shaped component parts which are solid and are provided with a surface cladding, consist of lamellar parts which interlock on the inner side of mitre cut ends of the board shaped parts. In this type of construction, only a mitre joint can be seen in the finished corner connection. A development of this type of construction makes use of a thin layer of plastics material applied on the board shaped component parts, e.g., chipboard covered by plastics sheeting, which is continuous, two adjacent component parts forming a hinge at the point of a mitre cut and holding the parts together. In a similar manner, mortice sections of plastics material are provided with a mitre cut, which does not continue to the outer side, and swivel relative to one another. Such a corner connection is however comparatively difficult to manufacture as it must be provided in any case with glue before the jointing and in many forms of construction yet additional connecting members must be glued. Thus, in the manufacture a suitable amount of time must be allowed for applying the glue, jointing, and above all for setting of the glue, quite apart from the expenditure in equipment necessary therefor.
In the case of the corner connectors with tenons, described in the first instance, special equipment and above all a glue supply are not necessry in all forms of construction, as the tenons may be provided also with teeth, which are firmly tied in the mortices of the slipped on board shaped component parts. Another specific construction consists in inserting special locking pins in transversely extending bores after putting the board shaped component parts on to the tenons. A special working effort and thus a wastage of time is likewise necessary with special equipment for provision of the bores and the locking pins. Such corner connections are used extensively in the manufacture of drawers for the furniture industry, but also elsewhere for the manufacture of box shaped articles such, for example, as wall cupboards or even shipping boxes and the like. If these drawers or other articles are finished by the manufacturer, in order to be sent to the user, considerable transport problems arise for it is not possible to pact the finished articles economically, nesting one within another is not practicable, and therefore the use made of the packing or storage space quite inadequate. If the articles are put together by the purchaser from parts prepared by the manufacturer, there is a considerable additional wastage of time for the purchaser, and possibly expenditure in equipment.